American Anomaly Research Centre: Series 1
by InGenworker
Summary: It was created in England, spread to Russia and now the ARC's gone American. Join us as three American scientists try and discover the secret of the Anomalies, and not get eaten in the process. Story better than Summary! Hiatus.


"And I'm sure you know what this job involves?"

"From what you've told me, yes."

"And...Are you up for it?"

"...I'll consider it."

"Thank you Mr. Stunspie. Feel free to phone back any time."

"I will do."

Stan Stunspie hung up the phone.

Stan Stunspie is what you would call your above average American. He was around 7ft tall with Golden Brown Hair. A cleanly shaven beard covered his chin. Across the Top Half of his body was casual Dark Blue poker dot T-shirt. Across his waist line was a tight dark brown belt, the buckle read 'My eyes are up here' in shining letter's. Dark Blue Jean's where covering the bottom half of his torso. His brown shining eye's turned their attention to his glass.

Stan was sat at a Dark brown mahogany wooden Table. He had one arm lowered down, resting on the table, his other one, holding his phone up to his ears. Stan was sat on an antique mahogany Wooden Chair, with one leg casually swung over the other. On the table next to Stan's arm was a small wine glass. The Glass was half full of Golden Brown liqueur.

Stan sighed. He pulled his Mobile Phone away from his ear and closed it in his hand. Stan pulled his arm around and dropped his phone on the table. The Phone hit the Wood with a 'clang' and landed next to his glass. Stan lifted his spare hand and grasped his Half-Full Glass. He slowly raised his glass up to his face. Stan opened his mouth and poured the liquid into his Mouth. He released a small gasp as his drink ran dry. Stan pulled the glass away from his face and slammed it back down onto the table.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He Croaked. Stan spoke with a slightly Cockney accent.

Nobody answered.

"All I ever wanted was nice House, a wife and kids. Now look at me. I'm pathetic." Stan groaned.

* * *

"Who was that?"

"_That_ was your future Boss."

"Does that mean we got the Job?"

Douglas Miller turned around. Douglas was your average business man; he wore Black Armani Blazer with a Green/Blue Tie. Tucked into his Black Suit Trousers was his tight clean white T-Shirt. Each one of his Black Leather Aston Mind shoes shun like a Mirror in the Sun Light. Douglas's Face was somewhat average, but with an unusually big nose. His Pale Blue eyes stiffly looked ahead. His hair was very much like his shoes, Black and shiny, only with small grey patches clearly visible. He had one hand pulled up to his Face. Gripped in the hand was his phone.

"Well, let's do another quick background check." Douglas said.

Douglas pulled the Phone away from his ear and closed it. He quickly tucked it away in his blazer pocket.

The American Business man pulled his attention away from his phone and towards his two visitors. A couple of feet ahead of him were a Contemporary Metal Table. Sat at the Table where two young men.

The First had a slightly British look to him. The Man was wearing a casually thrown on Black T-shirt, on the top corner of which was the familiar red and yellow Jurassic Park logo. His T-shirt had been tucked into his Dark Blue Jean Trouser pants. His Face However was the most interesting. Inside his eye sockets where two big Golden Coin-like Yellow eyes. Despite the Man's seemingly young age, A freshly shaven Short Boxed Beard was covering the Man's chin and cheeks. Douglas brought his attention to the second Man.

The Second man had a very distinctive German look to him. He wore a Tight Black Plane Tank top, along with big baggy black trousers. His T-shirt was extremely tight, allowing his Shoulder blades to be clearly visible, along with his triceps muscles. Despite his all-black look the man's hair was quite the opposite. Short beach blonde hair was covering the man's head. The Man had two very distinctive light blue eyes.

"So, Curtis. Tell me a little bit about yourself." Douglas said staying where his was stood.

"Well." The First Man began. "My Full name is Curtis Adder Presley; I grew up in England, before moving to America on my twenty-first birthday. From there I have spent six years taking a course in Palaeontology at Craig Campbell University. I finished the course last year and I took a job working with the Komodo dragon's in The Lost World Adventure Park Zoo." The Man said in a very define British accent.

"I see." Douglas said quietly.

"Anything else? Date of Birth? Medical Problems? Married?" Douglas asked.

"Um, I was born in 1984 on the Ninth of June. I need glasses, as you can tell I am wearing Contact. I won a award in 2006 for 'Young Palaeontologist of the year'. I had a relationship with a girl called Vicky Howarth in High School, during which I got her pregnant. She later left me and started dating another man. She didn't want be seeing my Daughter and she moved to Runcorn with her boyfriend." Curtis said.

"So you have a Daughter?" Douglas asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I have no contact with her or the Mother, because the Mother is selfish bitch who left me for are Geography Teacher." Curtis said frowning.

Douglas stared at Curtis in disbelief. Douglas pulled his attention away from Curtis and towards the second man.

"Moving on. Mr. Griffiths, what about you?" Douglas asked the second man.

"My name is Adam Marvin Griffiths; I was born in Costa Rica and moved to Washington when I was four. I got three GCSE's in PE and two in Cookery. I left school at the age of 18. When I was 20 I joined the Police Force for two years, before joining the Army for. I have worked in the Army for the last ten years, and if I don't get this job they I intend on continuing so, with respect Sir." Adam said.

"I see. I take it as you two know each other then?" Douglas asked, gesturing towards Curtis and Adam.

"Oh, we're God Brothers." Curtis said.

"I see." Douglas said.

Douglas took a step forwards. He retracted his hand from behind his back and pulled out a metal chair from the table. Douglas walked around the chair and sat down. Douglas sighed as he sat down.

"So, I trust you both understand what this job involves?" Douglas asked.

Curtis and Adam slightly leaned forwards.

"Temperate rips in the Fabric of Space and Time that allow a shiny hole to appearing, both sides leading to different time period. The '_Anomaly's_' allow Monstrous creatures from the Past, Present and Future to travel through different time Periods. Putting the public and possibly the whole of Humanity in danger." Curtis explained.

"You want to hire me as the Captain of the Solders that work here. It would be my job to make sure nobody gets killed or injured and to return the creatures safely. You want to hire Curtis as the Head _Anomaly_ Researcher and as a Creature expert. It would be his job the lock the Anomaly and identify any creatures that may have already come through the Anomaly." Adam explained.

"Um, that's right. You are both aware of the dangers of this Job? Both of you will be coming into contact with the creatures." Douglas said.

"We are. I have been dreaming of having a job like this since I first watched Jurassic Park."Curtis said.

"Working for you, I can provide more protection for the public than I could if I worked in the army." Adam said.

Douglas smiled. Douglas raised both of his hands and smashed them together.

"Right! I shall just get the paper work through and I'll get Ron to give you a Tour of the AARC." Douglas said.

Douglas began to stand.

"Wait! AARC?" Adam asked.

"AARC, it stands for American Anomaly Research Centre." Douglas smiled.

* * *

"Ricky!"

"Ricky! It's Bianca! Here boy!" Bianca shouted.

Bianca was an average American female. She had long ginger hair down to her shoulders; many red freckles covered her face and dark blue eyes. The woman wore a stripy blue T-shirt and Dark Blue Jean shorts'.

"Ricky!" The Woman's voice haunted the Forest. Her voice echoed across the canopy of wet leaves and long stringing vines.

The Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean was a hot and sticky place. A thousand sounds competing for attention. The place was alive with the constant chattering of insects; the deep-throated rumbles of toads; the ear-piercing squawks of colourful birds from the high branches. The sun barely breached through the thick leafy canopy. The air was thick with the hum of Mosquitoes. You could not look in a single direction without seeing another bright colourful tree. Each Tree had its own unique look and colour. Despite the menagerie of colour's the forest maintained its overall Green colour.

Bianca pushed aside a dangling vine and continued through the humid forest. The fallen leaves and branches crunched beneath her feet as she blundered forwards blindly._ 'Come for a lovely day out with your Mom and Me, we're taking the dog to the forest. Yeah right.' _Bianca thought.

"Ricky!" The woman bellowed louder than before.

One by one the natural harmonies of the Swamp Forest fell silent, until there was only the sound of a distant waterfall and the leaves crunching below her feet. Something was wrong. She instinctively knew it. Some remote part of her brain had responded to the sudden silence. The Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean was known as 'The Forest that never sleeps'. For it to suddenly fall still could only mean one thing; there was something there that shouldn't be.

"Ricky?" She called.

She was answered by a brief rustle of movement from the tangled scrub behind her. She turned in the direction of the sound, but there was nothing to see.

"Ricky? Come here you little bastard!" Bianca whispered.

Though she hoped that the noise was her dog, she couldn't bring herself to rise for voice. Something told her it wasn't a good idea. A child was killed not three days ago in this very forest by a big Puma.

Off to her left, the sharp crack of a breaking branch snapped to her attention. She peered frantically through the layers of leafs. Her heart hammered against her rib cage. Warm drips of sweat trickled down her temple. It didn't matter that she couldn't see anything; she could _feel_ it. She wasn't alone.

And she knew it wasn't Ricky.

Bianca put in mind it was a cat; probably a Puma or a Cougar.

Suddenly something caught the girl's eye. There was a dark stain on an out-sticking branch. Bianca shuffled closer to the branch. _Blood_. The Woman stared in shock.

"Ricky?" She whispered.

Bianca started to run, blundering through the trees blindly. She pushed aside branches that clawed at her face, ducking beneath the sting if barbs and thorns. This time, a low-throated growl rumbled close to her ear. Bianca's head spun round, certain to see the cat, but it was nowhere to be seen. Before she could take another step a large muscular branch hit her leg, in the spilt momentum that Bianca began hurling into colourful under brush, huge teeth ripped into her back.

* * *

"And this is the AARC main room." Douglas said.

The harsh light hit them like a lighting blot. Both Adam and Curtis shielded their eyes from the brutal light. Once the two's eyes adapted to the bright light they removed the cover of there pupils.

The Two stared awe struck at the room before them.

The first thing to catch there attention was three large television screens attached to the wall. The screen's themselves looked like the most desirable home-cinema system ever invented, camouflaging in perfectly to the grey steel panels that covered the room. Each flickering screen had its own unique pattern. The First, middle one was the basic familiar map of the United States of America. The second had a Microsoft Word Document open, covered in photos of unrecognizable, monstrous creatures. The Third and final monitor was a symbol. The badge resembled the wheel of a Pirate Ship and had the words 'American Anomaly Research Centre' in graved into the bottom.

"I see you've spotted the Anomaly Detection Device." Douglas Began.

"The ADD tracks Anomaly's all over the US of A. It finds anomalies by a radio interference they cause on the 87.9 frequency. It emits an alarm when an anomaly is detected. And for tracking the Anomalies in the field you both and the team will use a palm-held version in the field, a short-length radio receiver with a range of around 100 meters." Douglas explained.

"Any questions?" Douglas asked.

"Who's that?" Curtis asked. Curtis pointed at a young brown haired man sat on an Office Computer Chair in front of the ADD.

"That's Ron. He's the field coordinator. It's his job to track the Anomalies and pin-point there exact location. Once the Field team is on their way to the Incursion Site he shall contact you and coordinate the quickest and fastest way." Douglas said.

"Looks a bit young doesn't he?" Adam questioned.

"Ah. Though young, he displays an outstanding level of organization and efficiency, providing a stable environment for missions. And as there is no age limit for None-field jobs he was the perfect candidate." Douglas reassured Him.

"What's up there?" Curtis asked.

Adam and Douglas turned away from the Detector. The Two came face-to-face with a large reinforced steel ramp that lead up into the never lands.

"Ah, that leads to my office. As does that one." Douglas raised his hand and pointed to another, identical ramp leading up into the same unseen corridor five meters away.

"Feel free to come and speak to me if you have any problems. My door's always open." Douglas smiled.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

Situated between the two steel ramps was a living room-like area. Two large black Leather Ashmore Sofas' where leaning against the wall. Both Sofas' had obviously been worn down, as small rips where visible forming in the cushions, showing the bright yellow under belly. On each side of the Sofa was a Black Leather Office Ashmore Chair, both of which were in the same state as the Sofas'.

"That's the Staff Hub. It's just a place for the Staff to 'Chill out'. It's situated in the perfect area, allowing easy access to the Anomaly Detector and my Office. It's been quite a popular place in the AARC, its seen lots of action." Douglas said.

Curtis and Adam eyed Douglas suspiciously.

"Action?" They both identically asked.

"The Old Team. The AARC's been running since 2009. This place has seen arguments, fights, births and all of the above." Douglas said in a slightly depressed tone.

"W-What happened to them?" Adam asked.

Douglas sighed and pursed his lips.

"They were killed." He said blankly.

"A Pachycephalosaurus rammed their Car. It was flung upside down into a canal. Two of them drowned. The Third was able to escape and make it back onto land. She was attacked by the Pachycephalosaurus and was induced into a deep coma. So she's still alive technically." Douglas satiated.

There was a brief pause.

"I'm sorry." Curtis said.

"It must have been hard." Adam said.

Douglas sighed.

"It was." He said.

Douglas raised both of his hands and smashed them together.

"On a lighter note. Any more questions?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah I-"Adam was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

The Trio turned and faced the front door.

"Um. Come in." Douglas stated.

The Door slowly opened ajar. A middle aged Man slowly entered the room.

The Man's height reached about 7ft tall, topped off by Golden Brown Hair. Covering the Top Half of his body was a casual Dark Blue poker dot T-shirt. Across his waist line he wore a tight dark brown belt, with some recognizable words imprinted on it. He wore Dark Blue Jean's on the bottom half of his torso. The Man made his way over to the Trio.

"You're late." Douglas stated.

"So fire me." The man mumbled.

"Curtis, Adam. Meet Stan Stunspie. He is the Team Field Leader. You do as he says unless I disagree. You show him respect and he shows it you." Douglas said.

"Nice to meet you." Curtis greeted.

"Alright?" Adam asked.

"Pleased to meet you both." Stan nodded.

"Well!" Douglas clamped his hands again.

"Now we are all together I can show you your offices." Douglas smiled.

As if on cue all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Primeval America: Series 1**

**By InGenWorker, Spinosaurus666 and Terri Iwrin**

**Episode 1: The Beginning.**

**

* * *

**

They turned off the Blaring Alarm, but the red warning lights set around the AARC Main Room continued to flick on and off, bathing them all in bloody, garish light.

Meanwhile at the Anomaly Detector the new Team had crowed around.

"Where is it?" Douglas asked impatiently.

Ron's fingers flew over the keyboard. He frantically scanned the blue and black screens before him, while Curtis, Adam and Stan stood nearby, silent.

"It's The Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean."

"Where?" Douglas asked.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Ron replied.

"Well, how marvellous." Douglas drawled. Douglas faced The New Team. The Trio eyed each other worryingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well-"Stan began.

"I've got it! It's in northern Tropical area of the forest." Ron told them.

Douglas smiled.

"Well don't just stand there! Go!" Douglas said gesturing towards the door.

"W-What?" Adam asked.

"We don't get any training or anything?" Curtis asked.

"You're insane." Stan insisted.

"Well I thought you where all qualified!" Douglas said.

"We are but we didn't think we would just get thrown out into the field." Stan admitted.

"Well, this we be good practice then wont it?" Douglas reassured.

The trio continued staring at one another. The group turned around slowly and began edging there way back towards the door. Douglas chuckled. _'There just like the old team'_ he thought.

"One last thing." Douglas said, as Stan opened the door.

"Good Luck."

The group smiled awkwardly before leaving.

"Let's hope it's something small and fluffy. Something cute perhaps. Furry with big eyes. Or something pretty and bird-like. I don't know, something-"

"Vegetarian?" Ron suggested.

Douglas turned away from the door and faced him.

"Yes. Vegetarian would be good. Vegetarian would be excellent."

* * *

"Hold on." Stan told them.

"No no no no no!" Curtis pleaded from the passenger seat next to him. The Road was busy. Honking and beeping car's littered the motor way. Stan swung the wheel and the big Ford Focus entered the Hard shoulder at speed. He kept one palm flat on the horn, encouraging the traffic to hurry. The ford blasted down the Hard Shoulder. He had to jink the wheel to avoid hitting a squirrel that had strayed from the woods, the Car's bumper clipped a Traffic Cone and sent it flying into the traffic.

"Was that a person? Holy Mother, did we just hit someone?" Curtis asked. He had his hands over his eyes.

"Try not to kill anyone!" Adam called out from the back.

"Particularly Us!" Curtis added.

Stan didn't reply. He wrenched on the wheel, and bumped them off the Motorway and onto a Jewel carriageway. He spun the wheel sharply again, and began to drive down Chaos Street on the wrong side of the road.

"So, tell me a bit about your self's?" Stan asked.

"Is now really the time!" Adam snapped.

"Sure. You should see my reckless driving." Stan laughed.

"My name's Curtis Presley. I'm twenty Seven and grew up in Manchester, England. In 2006 I won a award for 'Young Palaeontologist of the Year'." Curtis said.

"What about you Blondie?" Nick asked.

"The Name's Adam Griffiths. I grew up in Washington and joined the army for ten years. And I worked for the Police Force for two." Adam said.

"Very Good. Curtis, where's the Anomaly?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Curtis replied.

"Would you be able to say if you opened your eyes and looked for the Handheld?" Stan snapped.

"Probably." Curtis agreed. He opened his eyes. They were back in the middle of the road, travelling down the centre line between the Car's and Buses.

"I can see the Forest!" Curtis shouted pointing out of the window.

"Curtis! The Detector!" Stan snapped.

Just as Curtis bent down to take the Detector out of the Glove compartment, Stan brutally swerved around a Hedgehog. Curtis lurched in the passenger seat and hit his skull against the window. A large crack formed in the window.

"_Ouch_." Adam mumbled.

"You okay?" Stan asked.

"Fine." Curtis groaned.

"Good. Detector!" Stan snapped again.

Stan swung the wheel again, and the big black Ford Focus mounted the curb. Stan once again placed his hand down on the horn, and his foot on the accelerator. Stan was once again forced into jinking the wheel to avoid hitting an elderly man who seemed to obliviously to the Car hurdling towards him at Fifty Miles an Hour. Curtis once again bent over and opened the glove compartment. '_Whoa._' Curtis thought studying the markings on the portable Detector. The Handheld Detector displayed the same basic map of the United States of America as the original Anomaly Detection Device.

"_Why's it so hot?"_ Adam asked from the back seat.

"Curtis how far?" Stan yelled.

"Stop!" Curtis cried, shooting up in his seat.

Stan hit the brakes and brought the Ford Focus to an almost instantaneous juddering halt. Curtis and Adam shot forwards savagely, only to be saved by their seat belts.

"_What!"_ Stan snapped glaring at Curtis.

"W-We're here." Curtis choked.

The group looked at their surroundings. They had reached the end of Chaos road and where currently overlooking a Tropical Forest. The Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean was staring at them. Each and every Tree had its own unique colour. The ground was covered in over two feet of colourful undergrowth. _'Impressive'_ Stan thought.

Slowly and gently, they opened their car doors and let in the hot, sweaty humid air. Curtis struggled to get out of the car and onto the ground. He stood gingerly, he wouldn't admit it, but that hit against the window had really, _really _hurt. The world was spinning before his eyes. Meanwhile Adam calmly made his way to the boot at the back of the car. He unlocked the back of the Ford Focus and reached in for a gun. Stan joined him. He took a rifle-like-gun from the back.

"What's this?" Stan asked eyeing the gun.

"It's called an EMD. It stands for Electro Muscular Disruption. They send a ball of electricity at the target, stunning it and allowing it to be returned without harm. There are two versions." Adam said.

He held up a Pistol-like Gun.

"The Smaller version. On its lowest setting it could knock a Human unconscious, on its highest setting it could do the same to an Elephant." Adam explained.

He pointed to Stan's Rifle-like gun.

"The bigger version. On its highest setting it could take down an Apatosaurus to Tyrannosaurus." Adam explained.

Adam snatched the EMD rifle out of Stan's hands and handed him the feeble looking Pistol version. Stan scowled at Adam. He pretended he didn't see.

"Curtis come on!" Adam bellowed.

After a moment Curtis emerged around the back of the Ford.

"Adam, give Curtis an EMD." Stan said as he closed the boot of the car.

* * *

Ron knocked on the clear glass door of Douglas's office.

"They have just arrived" He said.

Douglas Miller glanced up at the last remaining member of the original AARC team. Apart from him obviously. He and Ron where the only surviving members of the AARC. Ron was a short man, reaching only to Douglas's own shoulder high. He wore an old 1940's Brown vintage Jacket, along with matching trousers. His body was topped off by a Ginger/Brown curly hair cut. Despite his somewhat odd look, Ron was always kind at heart.

Douglas politely nodded.

Very slowly Ron turned the door handle and entered the room.

"Good." Douglas sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ron Questioned.

"We shouldn't have sent them out like that. We should have put them straight into training and sent another team out." He admitted.

"Sir, we don't have another team." Ron Acknowledged.

Douglas sighed. The early man scratched the wrinkled crow's feet around his eyes. The AARC had been suffering lately. The English Anomaly research centre had recently been suspended after three employees got trapped in the Future. Not long after the AARC team was killed by that blasted Pachycephalosaurus the Governor wanted to suspend the AARC as well. Douglas had done all in his power to try and stop him, barely succeeding. Truth be told, it wasn't that that was stressing him out, he missed them. He missed the old team. All five of them used to be the best of friends. Now two are dead and ones in a coma.

"I'm sure she's okay." Ron said, clearly seeing the tired expression on his boss's face.

"She was head butted by a Pachycephalosaurus. Most Dinosaurs' don't survive that. We just have to face it. You and I are the only ones left." Douglas Insisted.

"That's not true. The Doctor said that Vanessa's brain activity had increased thirty percent since she was brought in." Ron Denied.

"So you said they have arrived?" Douglas asked, clearly wanting to change subject.

"Um yeah. There has been a Van crash on the Motor Way. They were delayed slightly and took a short cut through Chaos Street." Ron said.

'_Ironic'_ Douglas thought.

"Have they found the Anomaly yet?" He asked.

"Um, No. They just arrived. Captain Griffiths has armed the team and there proceeding into the forest. However, Curtis _has_ had an injury. During the ride there he smashed his head against the window. He keeps incising he's fine but Stan doesn't think so." Ron said.

"Very well." Douglas sighed. "Get them on the Black Box. Tell them if Curtis gets any worse he should be sent back. Tell them once they find the Anomaly to lock it with the **A**nomaly **L**ocking **M**echanism, the instructions are inside. Any animals encountered are to be returned unless the Anomaly close's. If it close's they have two options: Kill it if it could harm something, or capture it and bring it back to the AARC."

"Yes Sir." Ron said.

Douglas remained silent.

"Sir?" Ron asked.

"Close the door behind you," Douglas said.

* * *

"I feel like I'm in an episode of _Lost._" Curtis said as he trudged behind his fellow employees.

The heat hit him like a physical blow as he plodded through the colourful jungle. Sweat pampered his temples and cheeks. The Humid Forest air was unbearable. The fauna was making itself heard with a vengeance. It was easy to see why they had called the Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean 'The Forest that never sleeps'. The sheer number of leaves from the canopy all the way down to the forest floor was incredible. So many shades of green, orange, blue, pink, and so many other colours, as well. The Forest was truly alive.

"You watch _Lost_?" Stan asked leading them through the trees.

Curtis nodded.

"I'm more of a _Fringe_ Man myself." Stan said flatly.

"What about you Adam?" Curtis asked.

"_Dexter._" Adam stated.

"What's wrong with you?" Stan asked.

"Nothing." Adam stated.

"Yes there is." Stan pressed.

"It's too hot. We live in the god-damn Untied States of America and temperature is well into thirties!"Adam said enthusiastically.

Stan grew silent. They continued their trek in silence. The Solider and Palaeontologist followed their boss as he stepped over a thick tangle of branches around the trunk of a tree. They continued for what felt like miles, occasionally checking the Hand Held to be sure they were heading the right way. Despite the horrid silence swallowing the group, the noise of the rainforest was almost unbearable. Each tree sounded like it was talking. The squawks of birds from the upper branches of the canopy, the dog-like barking from the yellow-backed toads hidden beneath the carpet of leaves and the constant chattering of insects created an orchestra of Tropical animals.

"He's right." Stan said flatly.

"It's too hot. We live in Montana and we're getting Egyptian temperatures. Something's not right." Stan explained.

"Could it be something to do with the Anomaly's?" Adam suggested as he pushed past branches and tangled vines.

"It could be. If the Anomaly leads to a hot Period of time like the Cretaceous or the Permian then the humidity could go through. That would explain why it's so hot." Curtis called from the back.

"Will you catch up!" Stan snapped.

"Guy's." Curtis said slowing.

The two turned and faced the young Palaeontologist.

"Can you hear that?" He asked staring off into the colourful undergrowth. Stan had to listen hard, but he could. It took Adam a moment to isolate the sound from the orchestra of Topical noise's, and work out what it was they where hearing.

Flies.

Stan nodded and untethered a machete from his tight brown belt. Knowing what they were going to find long before they found it, Stan turned and began hacking away at the trailing vines that blocked their path. The razor-sharp blade made a '_Pirates of the Caribbean'_-like noise as it sliced through the air, hammering hard into the thick vines. It took three or four hacks to cut through the thicker or tangled vines, one or two for the thin individual vines. He pushed his way further into the Swamp Forest and away from the path, and judging by the sound of crunching leaves following him, Adam and Curtis weren't far behind. Stan pushed his way forward, deeper into the belly of the Forest, almost stepping on the source of the noise.

Stan stopped in his tracks, releasing he was stood over the carcass of an unidentifiable animal. The Animal was assuredly not resting. Its skull was intact but its eyes where glazed over in the horrid white stare of death. What made it worse was how the animal's skin had been ripped to shreds so its killer could feast on its warm wet insides. Despite the bloody vision of death, the white and yellow glow of bones and ribs where visible try to escape it's prison.

Flies' swarmed around the dead animal. Its carcass was alive with the movement of white maggots and worms.

Curtis backed away from the dead creature, his hand over his mouth. Stan stood over the carcass for a moment longer, and then knelt, ignoring the sound of Curtis wrenching his guts out into a near-by Fern Plant. Stan pushed away the white squirming maggots with his index finger to examine the damage that had been done. The manner with which the creatures inside's had been savaged did not match any known animal to inhabit the Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean.

"W-What happened?" Adam asked kneeling, equally examining the carcass.

"By the looks of the teeth marks made in the bones the kill wasn't made here. It's been swallowed whole and then regurgitated here. So what-ever we are dealing with is big. _Very big."_ Stan stated.

"What was-"Adam was cut off by the sound of Curtis once again emptying his stomach behind a colourful Tree.

"Curtis will you Man up!" Stan snapped.

"I-I-It's Human." Curtis chocked.

Stan and Adam eyed the carcass. They could barely make it out, but he was right. Short, blood-covered ginger hair reached down to what Stan guessed was the person's shoulders.

"Oh my god." Adam choked, standing up suddenly and running away from the carcass, pushing through the vines and branches. Adam covered his mouth and dry-heaved into his hands.

* * *

"I see the Janitors have been doing there usual great job." Douglas remarked.

He stood peering at the jumble of wires and plastic circuit boards that littered the steel plated floor. He posed with one hand resting on the back of Ron's computer chair and the other one buried in his Blazer pocket.

"I've just been adjusting the Anomaly Detector," Ron told him, leaning back in his chair. "Just some fine-tuning. Everything's fine."

"Then why have so stopped?" Douglas asked admiring how the beauty of the AARC Main Room can get ruined by the smallest thing.

"I just got a message from Stan. They've found a body." Ron told him.

Douglas heart skipped a beat. He raised his hand and buried his face into it.

"Was it Human?" He groaned.

"Yes." Ron mumbled.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Was there any identification of whom the body belonged to?" Douglas asked.

"Yes, they found her purse. She was named _'Bianca Irwin'. _She was thirty four years old and worked as a Shop assistant at Tesco. She was having a day out with her family when her Dog ran off into the forest. What-ever killed her, swallowed her whole and regurgitated her remains' in a different area." Ron said.

"Lovely." Douglas said. "Any news on her dog?"

"There, has, um, been no body or tracks found." Ron said.

"Good. I'm like that coward who watch's a horror film and can go to bed happy as long as the pet survives'." Douglas remarked.

"Any clues to what it was?" Douglas asked.

"The Dog? I don't think Stan mentioned what breed it was." Ron added.

"No not the Dog you oaf the Creature!" Douglas snapped.

"Oh sorry. I think Stan said it was 'something big, probably a Dinosaur, or if not some form of giant mammal'." Ron quoted.

"Excellent, they couldn't have encountered something more dangerous could they?" Douglas asked.

"No Sir." Ron mumbled.

* * *

Stan knelt, examining the body again. There were many breakaways in the girl's body structure, leaving giant gapping bloody holes. Her left and right arm had been completely severed, along with her left arm. There was not a spear speck of clear pale skin anywhere on the body, all of which was covered in a vile red blanket of blood.

He licked his lips. His tongue across his lips felt like leather across stone. His throat was parched. He could taste the moisture in the air, but couldn't seem to get any into his body. Grunting, he buried his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of water. He uncapped it and swallowed gulp after gulp, defying dehydration from taking him. The Man released a small gasp as the chilled liquid passed down his dry throat. With more than half of the bottle downed in a matter of seconds, he raised his arm and wiped his lips, recapped the bottle and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Bad news," he said, as he saw Curtis emerge from the colourful tangle of vines, branches and leaves.

"What could be worse?" Curtis mumbled.

"While you were being sick I phoned Douglas. The Woman was named 'Bianca Irwin'. She was in the forest walking her dog." Stan said.

"So now we have to find the dog too?" Curtis asked.

"Boss said to keep an eye out for it." Stan acknowledged.

"Wonderful." Curtis stated.

"Another thing." Stan added.

"Yeah?" Curtis asked.

"Whatever ate her was big, very big. It swallowed her in a couple of bites and regurgitated it here." Stan said.

Curtis was silent.

"Do I really have to be the prick who says I think we are dealing with a Dinosaur?" Adam asked, rising up from behind a fern plant.

"I'm glad someone said it." Stan mumbled.

"So, what we gonna do?" Curtis asked.

Stan ran the numbers through his head; from what palaeontologists have learnt, Theropod Dinosaurs could travel anywhere between eighty mile to hundred miles an hour, and that's just walking. The Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean was five and a half miles by four miles big. There was a low chance the creature was still in the forest. Nobody was safe.

"It's gonna be bad. The range Theropod Dinosaur's can travel is nothing compare to this forest. Luckily the big trees and low canopy should have stopped it moving fast. So there is quite a big change that it's gone back through the Anomaly." Stan wiped the sweat from his temple. He looked like some form of maniac, with the machete stabbed into the soft ground next to the body.

Curtis and Adam fell silent.

"Curtis, Check the Anomaly Detector." Stan commanded.

The sweat clung to Adam. His shirt was saturated with it. The dark stains from under his armpits reached all the way down to his waistline. He shrugged. The top didn't move with the gesture. Sweat trickled down his temple. Even his socks were soaked through. It felt as though he were walking in water.

He trudged along behind the others, trying to take everything in; all the colours and scents and sounds. He slung the EMD Rifle around his shoulder using a brown leather strap, which didn't help in the heat.

According to Curtis, the Anomaly was just over twenty minutes away north. As he peered into that direction, all he could see was the Tropical barricade of Plant's, Branches, Leaves and Vines. It was unbelievable. This morning he was just planning on having a job interview, instead his now trekking through the forest searching for a Man Eating Dinosaur. He still couldn't believe it.

He was brought up from his mental rant by the sudden absence of noise. He hadn't noticed it at first, with the others blundering through the undergrowth, but as he had fallen behind he had been unable to hear their clumsy feet and hushed chatter.

He stood still for a moment, eyes wide, knowing exactly what the silence meant. _Something was there that shouldn't be._ He held his breath, listening desperately for any out of place sound, any noise that would tell him there was nothing to worry about.

But in the twenty seconds he stood still, there was nothing.

He erupted into a run, shouting '_Stan!_' as he blundered through the undergrowth. "Wait up!" He slapped aside trailing branches and vines. The leafy carpet below him crunched and snapped with every step. A lone bead of sweat slivered down his temple. Breathing hard, he reached the group and blinding ran into the back of Curtis, who turned and grabbed his arms.

"What is it? Did you see something?"

"Sshh." Adam said putting his finger to his lips.

"Listen!" He whispered. Adam raised his trembling hand and pointed into the undergrowth.

His two work colleagues fell silent and joined the suddenly lack of sound.

For a full minute they remained silent. The squawks of birds from the upper branches of the canopy had fallen silent. The dog-like barking from the yellow-backed toads hidden beneath the carpet of leaves had ceased. And the constant chattering of insects was no more. Only one sound remained. A deep-throated growl rumbled through the block-aid of Tree's.

They weren't alone.

And it wasn't a cougar.

The growl echoed another time. The sound sounded somewhat familiar to Stan, but he couldn't put a name on it. Curtis felt his pulse increase alarmingly. Adam raised his trembling arm and slowly reached out for the rifle.

"Stan?"

"What is it, Curtis?"

"I want to go home now."

"We're not its prey, Curtis," Stan said, sounding almost clam.

Slowly and carefully, Stan slid the machete from the sheath at his hip. Adam couldn't help but smile. For a man of science, Stan was willing to get his hands dirty, and wasn't frightened of getting physical. He liked that Man.

Stan turned back to them both and nodded.

All within a second Stan had turned back and disappeared deep into the Swamp Forest.

Together they took off after Stan, moving hard and fast, their guns clasped in sweaty palms as they plunged into the trees. Ahead of them, they could hear Stan's deep breathing as he slashed and cut away at the thick tangle of vegetation, determined not to lose the source of the noise. Curtis struggled, trying to separate the sound of Stan's hacking from rustle of leaves the creature made as it lumbered through. The Team was making such a racket as they charged recklessly through the tangled and twisted forest, it made it almost impossible to hear anything else.

At last the two erupted into a clearing, only to the see the dark shape of a animal at Stan's Feet.

* * *

"Doesn't look very much like a Dinosaur, does it?" Curtis asked.

Stan ignored him and crouched down beside the beasty.

The animal's wounds where severe. He had expected to see multiple limbs ripped apart, but what he found instead was a deep cut across the creature's hind leg. The beast was about half as long as Stan was tall, though thick and muscled. One of its two ears' had been torn off, leaving a bloody gap.

"Better ring Douglas, tell him we found Ricky." Adam commented from behind Stan.

"Is he alive?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah, very much so. His body has shut down to protect his wound from getting infected. I've seen Great Danes live through worse." Stan acknowledged.

"Good." Adam said. The Solider crouched down beside him, more interested in the mess of tracks around the dog than the beast itself. They evidenced a ferocious struggle, the earth churned by claws and scales. Long gouges in the dirt suggested that the pooch hadn't gone down without a fight.

"But, whatever had it in for him wasn't the same animal that ate Bianca." Stan said, stating the obvious.

Stan pushed himself to his feet and returned the machete to its resting place.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Whatever ate Bianca was large, it swallowed her whole. Whatever attacked Ricky was a lot smaller." Stan stated.

"You're saying there could be two creatures?" Adam asked.

"Either that, or it's got a hatchling with it. This would mean it wouldn't have left the safety of the Forest." Stan added.

Adam turned his attention back to the puncture wounds on the animal's hide. Whatever had caused them had pierced over and over. Stan was right; this wasn't the way an adult Dinosaur would attack. The thick fur had been discoloured around the infection, and appeared to have been twisted to the point of ripping. No adult tooth could have done that without tearing the beast in half.

The first flies had already begun to gather around the open wound, drawn by the fresh meat. Adam swatted furiously at the humid air, protecting to wounded animal from being eaten alive.

Curtis, meanwhile, had travelled away from the group. The air was thick with the hum of mosquitoes. One brushed against his face. An hour ago he would have squashed it or swatted it away. Now, he just wished he could go home. The haunted face of death on Bianca's face would haunt him for life. He still couldn't believe this was his job. He never expected to _actually get_ the job. The sudden crunch of leaves brought him back to reality.

He had left the clearing and his team behind and re-entered the forest.

He pushed aside a trailing branch, the leaves closed around him as he moved further away from the safety of his team. Within a dozen paces the Tree's had become so thick around him the light ceased to exist, allowing only small beams of light to penetrate the canopy. The dead leaves on the ground crunched beneath his feet as he blundered forward blindly, reaching out until he found what he thought was a moist thick-trunked tree. He unbuttoned his shorts, grunting slightly as he began to relive himself against it.

For a long moment Curtis admired the Tree, the sheer size was unbelievable. It had to be at least one hundred and twenty years old. Curtis tried to create a good metaphor for this moment, but was unable to. _If a man urinates in the forest and there's nobody around to hear it, does it make a sound? _He chuckled at the thought.

A low throated growl rumbled close to the man's ear, a noise that Curtis felt vibrate his own flesh. It was then he realised that what he was urinating on wasn't a moist tree. Curtis backed away slowly, eyes wide. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and closed it again. He began breathing deeper and deeper. On the bright side, he would be remembered in the history books for being too first person to pee on a Dinosaur.

"_Don't move."_ Stan's voice said behind him. Curtis spun in a panicked surprised, only to come face to face with the Gun barrel of Stan's EMD Pistol.

"_Move."_ Stan commanded.

Curtis spun around on his heels until he was stood beside Stan.

"What are you doing out here?" Stan asked in a hushed tone.

"Needed a Pee." He mumbled back.

The two brought their attention back to the Dinosaur. A reeking foul odour lurked around them. The animal's snout was the first limb to steal the men's attention. The snout itself was over a Meter long, discounting the animal's large bulky head. A row of sharp razor-like teeth was visible peeking out of the creature's dark blue jaws. Stan raised his gun and pointed to barrel parallel to the Animal's gleaming yellow eyes. He did not have to raise his weapon high, as the animal's head was only nine feet off the ground. The second observation the Two made was it sheer length. The Tip of the Animal's snout began close to where Stan held his gun, while the tip of the tail reached off far past Curtis and into the Tropical darkness.

The Dinosaur released a Deep-throated grow.

The creature burst into action, scattering leave's and vines.

It seemed huge to Curtis, towering over him an extra three feet above his head. The animal turned its bulky body towards Stan and Curtis, shattering Branches as it did so. A erupted of colour happened as the dinosaur's tail crashed into the undergrowth, sending thousands of exquisite breathtaking bird's flying through the canopy and into the blue skies above. As quickly as the sound of squawks and flapping appeared, it soon disappeared off into the sky.

"_Move!"_ Stan yelled.

Curtis was already moving. Leavening Stan far behind, Curtis began galloping towards the clearing, pushing aside branches and twigs that clawed at his face. He could hear the crunching and cracking of leaves and branches as Stan and the Dinosaur followed. The two quickly became separated, Curtis sprinting further and further away from his boss and their attacker, while Stan was left trailing behind, inch's away from the Animal's jaws.

Stan ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was hot. No, make that overheating. He felt sweat running out of his greasy knotted hair and down his back like a tap. The Team leader felt the exhalation of the creature's breath on the back of his neck, a carrion stench. The Hair's roaming the back of his neck stood on end.

The animal aggressively struck a trailing branch out of its path with its dextrous snout, sending the leave's that once lived upon it in all directions. In the sudden explosion of leaves, the animal lost focus and hit another Tree. A loud sharp crack echoed as the Tree fell, dragging down vines and branches.

Colour-full Bird's, Confetti-like leaves and trailing branches filled the air, blocking Stan from seeing his hand opposite his face. The Man looked from left the right franticly, trying to get some account of direction. Not far behind him, the Dinosaur released an Ear-popping hiss-like roar, followed by the snapping of branches and the squawk of birds. In The confusion the Dinosaur was clearing down the forest like a Tractor. He could hear the distant calls of his friends, guiding him towards safety. "Curtis! Adam!" Stan leaped over a thick bed of colourful tropical fern's, before crashing back down to earth. He glanced back. It was hard to make out, what with being unable to see more than two feet in each direction, but from what Stan could make out he was out running the Dinosaur, but only just. He caught quick and short glimpses of the Dinosaur's white and dark blue body through the confetti of leaves and branches. He saw the immense blue leg's of the beast thundering towards him, each one the thickness of a barrel.

"_Run!"_ Stan screamed erupting out of the confetti. The hot sticky humid air hit him like a physical blow. The clearing lay scattered, faggots of woods, shredded leaves and fallen twigs littered the area. He's work mates where gone. Stan ran into the clearing, shouting his friend's names.

Just as the Dinosaur's long Jaw's emerged from the forest behind him, Adam threw himself over Stan, hitting him so hard the impact hurled him off his feet, which left him sprawled on his stomach in the dirt. The Dinosaur's razor teeth sliced through the thin material of Adam's shirt easily. He came crashing down on top of Stan, driving the air from his boss's lungs.

A sudden and blisteringly painful heat seared across the length of his spine. He gritted his teeth through the agony, only for a second cut from the dinosaur's claws on his shoulder blade.

With a suddenly crack of Electricity the animal released Adam's spine and whaled in pain, as did Adam was the dagger teeth left his spine. With a last shriek of pain the mighty beast collapsed onto the floor with a colossal _'Bang!', _landing not on but beside Adam and Stan.

Adam raised his head. He had never been so happy to see his God-Brother holding a Gun. Soon the fog began to rise. Or at least he thought it was fog. He looked at his body. His Black top had been stained by his own dark blood. He looked beside him. Stan was no longer beside him, but stood above him. It was all happening so quickly!

"He's hallucinating." The man said.

The rising mist made it look as though his boss and God brother where made of smoke, along with the dinosaur and surrounding trees. It was odd, but he felt happy. The pain had gone from his back, the smoke was covering his body and Stan and Curtis had now completely disappeared. In fact, so had the Dinosaur. And the Tree's. Soon he became completely engulfed in smoke and mist. He tired to move-but the pain took him first.

"We have to get him to hospital. I think the dinosaur was venomous " Curtis said. He was crouched down beside the wounded Man, unravelling a bandage from a small first aid kit taken from his rug sack. Stan stood over the two, with a Mobile phone pressed hard against his ear.

"Sshh." Stan snapped.

Stan listened hard into the phone. The mobile rang another two times before being answered.

"_Douglas Miller, Head of the AARC, How may I help you?"_ A voice asked.

"Douglas, its Stan! We have an emergency! We need an ambulance here now!" Stan snapped.

"Well, what happened?" The voice panicked.

"We found the attacker. Well, Curtis did. He pissed on its leg. The point is we were just attacked and Adam is injured. He's gone into shock and need's medical help!" Stan yelled.

"Um, okay. I'll get Ron to track your signal as soon as possible and get an Ambulance ASAP. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Curtis said the Dinosaur was a, um, Curtis what was it?" Stan asked, turning to Curtis.

"It looks like a Suchomimus, but it's too small. So I would say an Irritator." Curtis said.

"An Irritator. Also we need a Pet Ambulance, we found Ricky." Stan commanded.

Stan began pacing between Curtis and the forest edge.

"Okay. Where's the 'Irritator' now? "The voice asked.

"Curtis shot it down with an EMD. According the Anomaly Detector we are just twenty feet from the Anomaly. When your team arrive they will have to transport it back themselves, I'm going home." Stan Stated.

Stan's pacing became fast and fast.

"Will do. And I'm not sure you can do that. It's still working hours." The voice added.

Stan didn't answer.

"Sta-" The voice was cut short as Stan closed the Mobile in his Hand.

Stan remained silent.

He stared into the undergrowth. At the edge of the Forest was a colourful mound of ripped vine's, broken Twigs and snapped branches. But that wasn't what grabbed his attention. In the heart of the pound, five pearly white shapes lay partially hidden in the leaves. Stan eyed the shining white treasures.

"C-Curtis?" Stan stuttered.

"Yeah?" Curtis asked.

"It's laded eggs." He stated.

* * *

Ron hurried up the metal ramp towards Douglas's Office. It was late-evening.

He liked Douglas's Office; the glass-covered room grandly overlooked the Main Operations Area of the American Anomaly Research Centre. He could see the Detector and the Staff Hub from his Office, while nobody could see him. A combined murmur of Human voice's and electronic noise rose from the ADD and office's behind Him. The Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean Incident was their worse case yet. It was amazing that so little of the public was injured. Yet there still was the matter on how to explain to Bianca's Parent's why they will be returning the dog but not their daughter. A lot of clever people with extremely high and important jobs were going to be working long into the night tidying it up. But, this afternoon was different to the rest. They had successfully caught the creature without killing it, unlike the old-team, who had a sort of shoot now, think later attitude.

Ron approached the door of the office. Through the glass, he could see Stan and Curtis waiting in front of Douglas's desk, while Douglas sat back skim-reading a report.

He dropped the report on the glass desk and sat back with his arms folded.

"So, thank heavens for EMD's then?" Douglas asked, not noticing Ron.

Stan smiled humourlessly.

"At least we caught it sir." Stan said.

"Yes, but what would have happened pray-tell if Curtis had been weapon-less in that situation?" Douglas asked.

"But he was." Stan said.

"Yes, but the point is if he wasn't it would have killed you. We cannot have something like this happening again." Douglas remarked.

"I agree." Stan said emotionlessly.

"And what off the victims? What's happening with them?" Douglas asked.

"Adam is currently being treated in hospital as we speak. Ricky has been transported to the vets. Bianca's body has been taken in by the AARC for examination. And the Irritator is being transported through the Anomaly right now, along with all four of its egg's." Stan remarked.

"Excellent, all's well as ends well." Douglas said.

"Other than the fact, that one of our Team Mate's is being treated in Hospital for a Life-threatening injury. You still have to write a letter to Bianca's parents explaining how she was killed by a big cougar. If Ricky doesn't make it through his operation we are sure to get sued. And we still haven't located the Anomaly." Stan added.

"Adam is sure to make it; we have the best doctor's in America working on him, as well as Ricky. And the Anomaly _has _been located by the cleanup crew." Douglas answered.

Ron could hear his withered tone through the glass.

"Well, if that's it I'm going home." Stan shrugged and looked away.

Douglas finally noticed Ron hovering in the office doorway.

"How can I help you Ron?" He asked.

"I need Curtis, when you're finished," Ron replied with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I'm done with him" Douglas said with a wave of his hands towards the door.

Curtis walked over to join Ron.

"What's up?"

"We just got the evidence photos from the Anomaly site," He said. "I think you should take a look."

* * *

Curtis looked up from his workstation in his office. He had the mobile Anomaly Detector he'd been carrying that afternoon hooked up by a Series of Wires to his Windows 7 laptop. Curtis pursed his lips. _'That can't be right.'_ He thought.

On the screen of his laptop it showed a body. There was a large spilt from the sternum to the stem, allowing vile guts and organs to be spilled over the carcass. The creature's skull was intact but its eyes where glazed over in the horrid stare of death. The animal's skin had been ripped to shreds so its killer could feast on its warm wet insides. The white and yellow glow of bones and ribs where visible try to escape their bloody prison. The manner with which the animal's inside had been disturbed, matched what would come from large Theropod Dinosaur.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no!" Curtis panicked.

* * *

The road was blocked. Hastily abandoned cars littered the High-way.

The engine screamed in protest as Stan put his foot down. A plume of thick black smoke sprayed out of the car's tailpipe. The car bounced around on the hot gravel of the motorway. With a lurch Stan brought the Ford Focus around a turning, throwing both him and Curtis against their Car doors. Stan swung the wheel and the Ford and entered the Hard shoulder once again, but at a higher speed. He kept one palm flat on the horn, encouraging people to stay out of his way. The ford blasted down the Hard Shoulder.

Stan swung the wheel, and the big Ford Focus severed around an abandoned Mini.

"Explain it to me again!" Stan commanded.

"Okay," Curtis said from the passenger seat. "The damage that was caused to Bianca's body was tremendous. Her limbs had been completely ripped to shreds. That could only have been caused by tremendous power. While the injury's made on Ricky and Adam where on a lot smaller scale. They were both cause by small needle-like teeth that would have been incapable of causing as much damage was done to Bianca. And when the Irritator attacked its victims both of them survived. Unlike Bianca who was swallowed whole. That leaves only one solution, Bianca wasn't attacked by the Irritator. But by something much, _much_ bigger."

"So there's two creatures'?" Stan asked.

"To put it short. Yes." Curtis stated.

"Fabulous." Stan mumbled.

He put his foot down.

It wasn't right. Every Car, Bus, Taxi on the motor way had been abandoned. _Something_ was here. Every couple of moment an occasional straggler fled past, sprinting in the opposite direction of the forest. The Motor-way – in rush hour – had been emptied. It looked like a since from '_War of the Worlds_' or _'I am legend'._ Buses, Taxies and the odd Motor cycle littered the street, but they were all empty. An alarming river of smoke flowed out of a over turned car, exposing the Metal ruined underneath.

"It's been here." Stan remarked.

"It must have gone hunting. And judging by the lack of screams it's returned to the forest." Curtis added.

"Let's hope so." Stan remarked.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I cannot allow you to unlock the Anomaly." The Solider pressed.

"You don't understand you need too! There's something Big and Scary out there and it's hungry!" Curtis shouted.

"He's right! You need to!" Stan commanded.

Even at dusk, everything was vivid and alive in the Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean. But night was swallowing up the thick leafy canopy fast. And it was hot, unbearably hot. If Curtis didn't know any better he would say he could see the actual Heat pouring from the circular locked Anomaly. The cotton clung to Curtis's flesh. He brushed his already sticky fingers against his neck. There was nothing comfortable about being in a clearing of a cloyed humid aired Forest, the Forest of which containing the most dangerous creature's to ever walk the planet.

"There is something out there which can swallow a Human whole! You need to unlock the Anomaly!" Stan yelled.

As if on cue, a muffled deep throated growl emerged from the tree line.

"No." Stan whispered.

"What the hell was that?" The AARC Solider demanded.

"Stay away from the Tree line!" Stan commanded.

The Man shrugged, muttered something, and turned to investigate the noise. The Man took two steps towards the Tree line and peered in through the Vine's and Branches, attempting to identify the source of the noise. The Man's sudden movement was answered by another growl from deep inside the Swamp Forest. The Two hadn't noticed at first, but know they did. The Natural orchestra of Insect's, Birds and other mammal's had fallen silent. The only sound left was the leave's crunching beneath the soldier's feet as he moved slowly into the Tree line. Stan attempted to protest the Man from going further, but he knew it was no good. He know what was coming.

Sadly, the Soldier didn't.

The growl signalled again, followed by the colossal jaws of a mature Dinosaur biting simultaneously into the Man. The Man didn't have time to scream before he was being lifted over six feet into the air. The Dinosaur raised its head, breaking through the canopy, and shook the contents of its mouth, flapping the Man Back and Forth like a Dog with a slipper. Hundreds of Colourful birds erupted out of the canopy as the Dinosaur's head shattered it. The air was filled with the sounds of snapping vines and branches, the squawks and flapping of Colourful Birds, but worst of all, Death. The creature tightened its grip on the man, repeatedly allowing the sounds of snapping bones and blood curdling screams to materialize. The Dinosaur lifted the man another six meters into the air. All Stan and Curtis could see of him now was his blood stained legs, the boots still kicking. The Dinosaur quickly finished its meal, swallowing the man whole and turned to her new meal. _Them._

There was nowhere to run. The Animal had turned its full attention to them.

The Dark Yellow/Green Dinosaur swung her extraordinarily big head down from the canopy and into the clearing and opened her jaws. Her curved blood-stained teeth were the size of heavy bread knives and similarly serrated. The Men felt the hot, acid blast of its breath. The hyperpredator's small bright yellow eyes, buried high in her skull, appeared to stare at Stan for a second, before moving to Curtis.

"Don't move a muscle." Stan whispered.

Curtis couldn't have if he tried. His feet where part of the ground. With death staring him in the face, he wouldn't even attempt move.

The Dinosaur continued its manic glare at them, before releasing a deep throated _'Jurassic Park'_-like growl.

"Go!" Stan screamed at Curtis.

Before Stan had even finished the word Curtis had hit the soft muddy ground. The Dinosaur lunged forwards, it's head going straight over Curtis and crashing into the soft rooty soil of the ground. The Creature's head hit the ground with an '_Ftum_', spraying leaves, roots and small twigs everywhere.

Curtis rolled, hit the leafy hot ground and leapt to His Feet.

With the hot humid air in his face he started to run. He glanced back.

The Dinosaur was shaking her head, after the rather uncomfortable plunging into the ground. She body had become fully emerged from the Forest. She was huge. Her massive Skull was connected to her body by a perfectly straight spine, counterbalancing her long, heavy tail. She stood five or six meters tall, big bulking hind limbs littered with muscles in every possible area keeping her erect. Dinosaurs' like that where stereotyped into having puny forelimbs. However, despite being dwarfed by the creatures overall size, they looked extremely big to Curtis. They were almost as long as Curtis was tall, and covered with muscle.

The leaves under Curtis' feet crunched at his looked for cover. Stan had probably already found some in the Tree-line. Either that or, _no_, he didn't want to think about the alternative.

The creature finished shaking its tremendous head and uttered a huge bellowing snort. If Curtis didn't know better he would say he felt the shock wave of the snort hit his back. The Dinosaur raised its legs and took off, after Curtis.

Just like Curtis, the leaves crunched under the mighty beast's feet, only on a much greater scale. Curtis took the only cover he could and began galloping towards the Tree line, even though he was fairly certain that the Dinosaur, what-ever it was, with its huge stride, was going to beat him. Besides, Curtis had absolutely no clue what he was going to do if he got there first.

Except get eaten.

"Oi!" Stan yelled, waving his hands for good measure. Would it turn for him? Would Curtis be able to out-run an Adult Super-predator if it didn't? Both questions hit him at once.

Stan glanced to his side.

The Anomaly floated beside him, unlocked allowing it to show it's true beauty, like a scintillating, multifaceted jewel catching the sunlight. The shinny Portal flared and pulsed. It was exhibiting behaviour Stan hadn't seen done by anything from this world. The glittering diamonds released their own and unique light, being a shade of white, yellow or grey. It was a breathtaking phenomenon, every angle reflecting and refracting its own unique flickering light, as well as carrying small fractures of daylight from the other side. '_Like Diamonds in the sky' _Stan thought.

Stan yelled again. With overheating, red-hot sweaty fingers he charged his EMD Pistol. With the carefullest precision, he aimed, and fired. Despite the crosswind, the Dinosaur was a big target. The light blue bolt of electricity collided into the green skin of the Dinosaur's mighty neck.

He had the Dinosaurs' full attention.

The Dinosaur slowed and came to a stop. It turned its bulky head and eyed Stan, using its killer, none-human yellow eyes. It roared. It was a brutal, chilling blast of sound, and it wasn't just a victorious call or a triumphant announcement. A great part of a complex roar was made up of infrasound, its frequency less than twenty hertz, which generated fear and made the prey produce more and more adrenalin. Just like a Lion.

And it worked. Stan simply froze. Not being able to believe what he was seeing.

The Man turned, ready to risk his life and end this creature's rain off terror by leading it back home. But, disaster. The Anomaly had faded. Stan's heart skipped a beat. Where the Hole in Space and Time once hovered was now was a just small mound of twigs.

It didn't take Stan long to improvise. He sprung into action, bursting into the Tree line.

Sharp thorns and barbs cut small punchers in his face, exposing his bloody underneath. Stan blindly pushed aside branches that clawed at his face, occasionally ducking to miss a thicker branch. The Forest had been transformed from what it was during the day. Darkness crept in deeper and deeper, as did Stan into the Forest. The Undergrowth became thick and harder. Soon the only sources of light where small punchers in the thick leafy canopy that allow the odd ray of orange sunlight through. This was the deepest Stan had been into the Forest. Soon Vines began getting tangled around his body and being dragged out of there Tree's. Stan risked a glance over his shoulder.

The Immense dark shape of the Dinosaur was pounding though the forest behind him, head lowered. Tearing away Vine's, Branches and even the weaker Tree's. Once Again confetti-like leaves swarmed the air, but on a lower scale then last time. Multiple Vines and Branches were getting caught on her big bulky body, slowing her performance down. She was now moving more slowly, getting more and more tangled by every second. But, it wouldn't matter. Another couple of Dinosaur 'sized strides and it would have him.

Stan threw himself to the ground, ducking in what he guessed was a smaller fern field. Multiple twigs and runny dirt was introduced to his mouth. The Man coughed and choked up the dirt. Stan rolled frantically through the ferns and onto his side. Surprisingly he had ended up stopping nestled safely under a half fallen Tree Trunk. Stan saw the tremendously big hind limbs of the creature reach him and stop.

Above him, The Fallen Tree Trunk splintered as the Dinosaur rammed its massive snout into the centre of it. It rammed again, breaking straight through the first layer and into the hollow inside of the Dead Trunk. With its snout still buried in the trunk the Creature opened its killer Jaw's and began to raise its head, taking the Trunk with it. The Dinosaur lifted the Tree Trunk off the ground for a second, before losing grip and sending it flopping back towards earth.

Stan couldn't stay under the Trunk any longer. He rolled out onto the other side and sprang up again.

Rising her head above the Trunk, the Dinosaur spotted him. With her prey required, the Dinosaur sprang into action. The Creature lifted its foot and shattered the Tree Trunk under its tremendous power. The Trunk broke under a loud _'crack'_ and sprayed large chunks of rotting wood everywhere.

Stan turned. He moved his thump and pressed the _'charge'_ button on his EMD. He leapt over another field of ferns and ran deeper into the undergrowth. Running, once the EMD finished charging Stan turned the upper half of his body and fired. A much bigger pulse of electricity erupted out of the Weapon and hit home in the left breast of the oncoming monster.

The Dinosaur rolled out another infernal monstrous roar, and trampled deeper into the overgrown Forest.

"Adam, you bastard! You told me these Guns where strong!" He yelled as he dug further through the vines, branches, moss and twigs, occasionally losing his footing over a low branch.

Stan had faith in the idea that he was small and fast, and had a better chance of getting deeper into the forest than the Hyperpredator. If he continued to drive deeper at this speed he was sure he could out run the beast's giant strides. Stan veered around the Trunk of a Mango Tree, but the sticky wet leaf carpet had other ideas. As he veered around the Tree, he lost his footing on a slippery leaf and went sprawling, hitting the back of his skulled against a moss-covered rock.

The Dinosaur didn't go around the Tree, but through it. The mighty creature lowered its head and rammed the Tree. The base of the tree blew out under the force of the beast. Stan stared in horror was the Tree became hurdling down above him. Brown and Black root's pulled and snapped out of the ground, sending, soil, root's and twigs everywhere. The gust of wind caused by the impact hit Stan like a physical blow, drenching him in the fabric of hot humid air. The Mango Tree creaked and groaned as it fell to the ground. Suddenly, the Tree stopped. Stan looked up. The leafy canopy of the Mango Tree had gotten attached to the canopy of another, nearby Mango Tree. The fallen Tree trunk began to creak and groan as it began to snap under its own strength.

The Dinosaur's head soared out from behind the tree and lunged towards Stan. He saw what remained of the Solider nestled between the blood-stained knives-like Teeth of the Creatures gaping, meter wide mouth. Stan closed his eyes, ready for the worst.

The sound of Electric Gunfire stuck the beast in its hind limb. The Dinosaur recoiled from hard, coughing out short deep grunts in surprise. She took a step back from Stan and the fallen Tree, her tail crashing into the undergrowth, disturbing the nesting place's of dozens of animals. An erupted of colour and squawks re-appeared as thousands of Tropical Bird's took off from their hiding place and thundered through the hole in the canopy, caused by the now fallen Mango Tree.

"Stan!" Adam was running towards him and the mighty Dinosaur, firing the Rifle EMD up at the creature. Another bolt of electricity hit home, into the right front limb of the beast. The Monster took a step back in surprise, allowing Adam to manoeuvre himself around the creature's giant green and yellow scaly feet.

"Get up! Get up!" He yelled. Stan scrabbled to his feet, ducking underneath the fallen Tree. Adam fired again. The charge of the rifle hit home, scaring the Dinosaur's neck with a black burn.

Adam was no longer wearing his black tank top and black trousers, but was in fact now top-less, the only clothing covering his upper body was a blood stained bandage, wrapped around his waist and shoulder. He still wore the same black trousers, but with a difference. They had been stained with the dark red shade of blood. His hair remained as greasy as when he, Stan and Curtis first arrived.

The Monster bellowed and lunged at them, wounded and angry. The two dug themselves deeper beneath the Fallen Tropical Tree. The outer trunk of the tree was suddenly rocketed; The Dinosaur was biting into it. Several long teeth easily plunged through the wood, like a swords inside a magician's trick box.

With a firm biting hold, she began to shake and worry the Tree, attempting to un-hook it from it's still living neighbour. Adam thrusted the EMD Weapon out from under the fallen Tree. He pressed the charge, and after moments of nothing but waiting and watching the Dinosaur shake the away their only protecting, it was fully charged. Adam fired. A shinning blue and white ball of electricity erupted out of the weapon and collided into the black crest above the animal's left eye. The Dinosaur released a deep-throated growl, but hung on. Like a dog refusing to let go of a stick, the Monster held on. Finally the wood shredded. The whole Tree lurched upwards as the Dinosaur tore a large chunk of the splintering wood off the already dead Tree. Splinter's of Wood, Clots of Moss and confetti leaves swarmed the air, temporally blocking Stan and Adam from seeing their attacker. With a growl of defeat the Creature pulled back its head, chunk of wood still clapped between its monstrous Jaws. The animal remained still for a short period of time, before raising its head and chucked the wooden chuck through the air, crashing into the nearby undergrowth. The Chunk completely obliterated all of the hanging vines, weaker branches and even the smaller Tree's, and most of the canopy with an '_fffttttudddd'_. A jumbo poof of dust, dirt, branches, flowers and vines excelled into the air. Branches and vine's where sent flying, occasionally hitting the Dinosaur's side. Leaves and Branched began crashing down towards earth from the canopy, leaving a large gaping hole. Surprisingly no Bird's attempted to escape through the hole in the canopy, probably because they were all either killed by the chunk or all ready left.

Once the outer trunk had been removed, the Dinosaur switched its attention away from the now obliterated forest and back towards for prey.

"How much charge do you have left?" Stan yelled over the sound of the destruction from the chunk of wood.

"None!" Adam shouted back.

They were both distracted by a deep throated growl. The Dinosaur lifted hind limb, and dug the massive claws of her foot into what remained of the half shredded Tree Trunk. The wood began to crack under her weight. Pressing down, she hooked her small but powerful front limbs into the canopy of the fallen Tree, causing the whole to bend under her weight. Her head swung down, and she took a series' of lunges at her prey hiding under the Tree. The wood began snapping on the underneath.

Stan grabbed Adam's arm and kicked out trailing branch from the fallen Tree. They bailed out from beneath their breaking shelter and started to run again, back through the undergrowth.

Unfortuanly, their attacker saw them, she tore away from the fallen Tree. The excelled her giant stride. She was truly not of this world.

Stan and Adam ran. They pushed franticly away at the branches and vines, trying to escape the on-coming monster. Adam glanced back, only the see the meter wide toothy mouth of the Dinosaur rushing towards him. He could see what remained of a man nestled between the Shark-like teeth of the beast. He knew that the light pink, blood stained colour of the monsters gums where the last thing he was going to see. At least it was going to be quick.

Suddenly, the Prehistoric Monster's powerful lunge turned into a shivering collapse. The creature's chin hit the leafy ground and began to slide through the undergrowth, with its body and limbs following close behind. The shock wave of the animal collapsing hit the backs of Adam and Stan like a physical blow. The great body began uprooting ferns and flower's, sending them and their root's flying everywhere. The great beast rocketed through the undergrowth, spraying fungus, roots, and unidentifiable insects into the air.

Stan and Adam were smashed aside by the snout and sent tumbling into the undergrowth. The two rolled through the fern's and dirt mounds, occasionally dragging a vine down from a low-branch. The leaves crunched under their body as they rolled deeper and deeper into the undergrowth. Adam attempted to stop himself rolling, but abandoned that plan when he felt the speed he was going at. Finally the juddered creature reached a stop, stopping just in front of another Mango Tree. Stretched out at full length, there was a clearly noticeable hump of the creature's back, reaching about two feet in height.

"Stan! Adam!" Curtis shouted running through the undergrowth.

He pushed aside trailing branches and sticking out branches in an attempted to reach them faster. He screamed out their names again. Finally he spotted them lying in the undergrowth, arms and legs sprawled out. '_No'_ He thought. He increased his speed and pushed through a fern field. He pushed aside branches that clawed at his face, and vines that attempted the rap around his limbs. He called their names again. The two bodies didn't react. Soon he reached the fallen Monster. Curtis stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared in awe at the mighty fallen beast. Curtis raised his arm. Clutched in the sweaty fingers of his right arm was an EMD Pistol. He killed it.

Most people would have cheered or mounted the body in victory. He didn't. He couldn't believe it. He was always a great admirer of Lizards and Bird's; he had just slaughtered the biggest and greatest of them.

"Curtis!" A voice spoke from behind him.

Curtis jumped around in surprise, only to see his two fellow employees stood side by side behind him. The three smiled at each other before grabbing each other in a warm brotherly embrace.

"You killed it!" Adam exclaimed releasing Curtis.

"You recovered!" Stan exclaimed pointing at Adam's blood stained bandages.

"The Irritator's jaws where like a Komodo dragon's. It's not venomous but it's covered in bacteria. It stunned me for a while but after I got some antibiotics it cleared right up." Adam said.

"That's fascinating," Stan said. "Does the medic staff still have the bacteria?"

"I'm not sure. Curtis, are you okay?" Adam asked.

Curtis was not paying attention to his two reunited friends, but was staring at the Fallen giant.

"You killed it." Stan sated.

"Yeah. EMD in the back of the head." Curtis said.

"Good shot." Adam mumbled.

"Yeah," Curtis smiled. "It was."

* * *

Douglas smiled. He was on his last coffee of the night. Half of the lights in the AARC had already been shut down, along with the laboratories. What Stan and Curtis were telling him was unbelievable. Truly Amazing. He sat with the coffee placed in one hand and his other adjusting his glasses.

The Three looked up as Adam Griffiths entered the Douglas's Office.

"Sorry I'm late Medic wanted to take another look at me." He apologised.

He quickly navigated his way into a chair next to Curtis.

Adam, unlike Stan and Curtis, had been changed out of his blood stained cloths and into a pearly white tank top, with matching white jeans trousers.

"So, what happened to the body?" Douglas asked Stan.

"Well, the cleanup crew has been sent to recover it. Curtis thinks we could learn a lot about Dinosaur behaviour patterns by doing an autopsy. Curtis also thinks he could have solved the AARC's financial problems." Stan gestured towards Curtis.

"Go on." Douglas insisted.

"Well, the Dinosaur has approximately five million scales. Each and every one of those scales has unbelievable DNA in it. If we could sell a handful of those scales to Dinosaur researchers like _Jack Horner _or The Museum of the Rockies it would bring in a fortune." Curtis exclaimed.

Douglas smiled.

"What species was the creature, anyway?" Douglas asked.

"Well, judging by the sheer number of vertebrae, it would leave me to believe that the species is some form of Early Cretaceous Bipedal Hyperpredator, probably belonging to the Carcharodontosauridae family." Curtis stated.

"English?" Douglas asked, clearly not understanding Curtis.

"It was an Acrocanthosaurus." Curtis said.

"Interesting." Douglas remarked.

Douglas fell silent. He took that moment to admire his new Team. They were like the old team in so many ways. Gentle, Dangerous, Funny, Exciting, Happy, Intelligent and most of all loyal. He liked this new team. If he didn't know better he would say they there better than the old. But he did, they weren't getting on his good side that easily.

"So!" Stan clapped his hands together."What next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden deep inside the bowels of the AARC laid the Ford Focus Stan and his team had used to navigate their way to the Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean. The Ford had been withered down, obviously. Dirt stains covered the tires and the area surrounding them. And the large crack caused by Curtis's head remained implanted in the left window. But, this isn't what the most interesting feature of the Ford Focus. Located on the back right seat of the car lay a fluffy pink and red towel. Nestled safely deep inside the towel was a Pearly white treasure.

The treasure was oval shaped, only the tip of the object was showing. Slowly and gently the treasure began to rock and forth gently. The object began moving faster and faster, back and forth, back and forth. Like the click of fingers, a sharp crack appeared in the shape. The object continued to shake, the crack widening and widening.

Deep inside the bowels of the AARC, nobody was around to witness the Irritator egg hatching.

* * *

**_Next Time..._**

**_*Shot of Anomaly Detector going off in the AARC Main Room*_**

"It's in a cinema, on Chaos Street." Ron stated.

**_*Shot of Anomaly Flickering_**_*_

"Those are too big to be wolfs." Adam Stated.

**_*Shot of a large Wolf-like Creature charging at the camera*_**

"There are two of them." Stan Said.

**_*Shot of a large beast walking behind a van*_**

"Ron, just go back towards the Ford, please," Stan said. "Do it slowly and quietly. Don't run."

**_*Ron walking between abandoned Car's*_**

"Ron!"

**_*Shot of Ron in the front seat of a car, with a large Wolf-like creature on the bonnet*_**

* * *

**Okay, a lot to explain here. First of all I would like to thank you fellow FanFiction friends Terri Irwin and Spinosaurus666. In fact while I'm on the subject of them I would like to tell you about Spinosaurus666. He is hated by most of the Primeval FanFiction world for publishing a Story 'When Trapped in the Cretaceous, you'll **** anything', in which it has Abby 'Making love' to a Spinosaurus. Just because he posted that story doesn't mean he is some sick pervert. I actually dared him to write it. I would ever recommend for you to read it, apart from a couple of grammar problems it is actually a very well written story and doesn't feature any cursing words.**

**Okay next, When ever you see this line:**

**

* * *

**

**It means that the story is switching scene's, one would been in Douglas's office, the other in the Swamp Forest of Arnold Jean.**

**I would also like to say, many of the scene's in this story have been inspired by the Primeval Spin-off Books, Shadow of the Jaguar, The Lost Island, Extinction Event and Fire and Water. Do not write to me complaining about copy-write. **

**Now, you may have noticed that this story is above average for any of my story's. If you compare Primeval: The Ride, to this you can see the difference. That also could be the reason for me cancelling this fic. This Chapter took me Four Days to finish. I woke up at 8am in the morning and went to bed at 4am. So, I put a lot of hard work into this fic and I think I might not have it in me to do it again. However, if I can get enough reviews, then I most certainly me continuing it.**

**Also, If you did not understand the ending, somebody from the team stole a Irritator egg. So who was it? Stan, Curtis or Adam?**

**And, if you are a girl then don't fear, if I do continue the fic I will be introducing a New Female character in Episode 3.**

**That's it really, oh and if you spot any grammar problems then I'm sorry.**

**Please review! Bye!**


End file.
